El lenguaje de las flores: Áloe: Dolor
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: "No" anuncia "Tu castigo será observar. Observar el dolor de tu sirviente y saber que tú lo has causado. Esto te ayudará a comprender, que cuando seas rey tus decisiones afectarán a tus súbditos. A tus seres amados."


**Este fic es parte de mi serie, el lenguaje de las flores, drabbles y one-shots sin continuación ni fandom específicos basados en los significados de las flores.**  
 **Ni los personajes, ni la serie me pertenecen, y no gano nada con esto.**  
 **Ahora, sobre lo que Arthur piensa de la princesa. Me imagino que el machismo y la poca apreciación por ciertos cuerpos deben estar implantados en la mente de Arthur. Sus opiniones sobre el cuerpo de la mujer y el ser "masculina" no son acordes a los míos pero intenté ser honesta con el personaje.**

* * *

 _El verdadero dolor, el que nos hace sufrir profundamente, hace a veces serio y constante hasta al hombre irreflexivo; incluso los pobres de espíritu se vuelven más inteligentes después de un gran dolor. -Fyodor Dostoievski_

* * *

Arthur quiere salir a cazar, no necesita hacerlo, de hecho no hay nada que él necesite, no existe nada de lo cual él carezca. Si tiene hambre solo necesita decirle a Merlín que le ordene algo a la cocinera real.

Para él cazar es un deporte, una distracción, del peso de la corona y de los deseos de sus ciudadanos.

Ese día, un rey de uno de los pueblos del norte, los visitará y le presentará a una de sus hijas, mujeres frías como solo crecen en esas zonas polares, de piel gruesa y manierismos masculinos. Por si no fuera poco, la única hija del rey que aún no se ha casado es una joven de doce años, edad por la que Arthur no tiene interés de ninguna forma. No hay manera en que él acceda a casarse con una infante. Mucho menos con una niña del Norte, donde las mujeres son tan diferentes a las de Camelot.

Así que Arthur se levanta al alba, ajusta su caballo y le ordena a Merlín que le de alguna excusa a Uther.

* * *

Merlín se para con la espalda encorvada frente a los dos imponentes reyes. Junto a ellos una niña alta, gruesa y pelirroja lo observa con una expresión amarga. Merlin siente el deseo de correr y jamás mirar hacia atrás.

"¿Dónde está mi hijo, Marvin?" Inquiere el rey de Camelot, olvidando su nombre como siempre y mirándolo a los ojos con sus orbes azules como el hielo que invade a las regiones del norte.

"A-Art… Mi príncipe s-se encuentra ind-d-dispuesto," Tartamudea apenas "mi señor" Agrega finalmente bajando la vista al suelo.

"¿Indispuesto?" Pregunta Uther "Dime, Marvin ¿Que exactamente, podría indisponer a un príncipe de Camelot lo suficiente como para evitar sus responsabilidades?"

Merlín no sabe qué responder, la habitación lujosa se llena de un silencio incómodo y finalmente Merlin responde "Mi señor está resfriado."

"¿Resfriado?" Pregunta el rey del norte incrédulo.

"Si" Responde Merlin, iluminando la habitación con una gran sonrisa ganadora "Resfriado. Algo horrible. Mi príncipe me pidió que lo disculpara pues él no quiere contagiar a sus majestades con su mal."

Uther, el rey y la princesa lo miran como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza hasta que el mayor de los Pendragon explota, "¡Suficiente!" Vocifera el rey enardecido y humillado "Traerás a mi hijo aunque tengas que arrastrarlo desde su cama" Ordena "No permitiré que hagas una mofa de mi corte por otro segundo más."

La sonrisa de Merlín se desvanece pero él puede notar como la princesa trata de ocultar sus labios levantados en una mueca divertida tras sus manos blancas.

"Eso no será posible, mi rey" Trata de nuevo Merlín con desesperación llenando sus palabras.

"¿Te atreves a negarme?" Pregunta Uther.

"¡No!" Niega el hechicero "¡No! Jamás, mi rey. Es solo que... Arthur ¡Quiero decir mi príncipe! Me pidió expresamente que nadie le molestara…" Trata de aplacar a los reyes. Su garganta se siente constipada, sus labios secos y su lengua pesada contra su paladar.

"¡Basta!" Grita Uther levantándose de su trono y caminando largos pasos hasta pararse frente a Merlín. Una figura alta y amenazadora por sobre el cuerpo mal nutrido del muchacho. "Me llevarás hasta las habitaciones de mi hijo y cuando todo esto termine pasarás una tarde en la picota."

Merlin camina junto a Uther refregando sus manos ansiosamente, a su espalda, el rey la princesa del norte caminan lentamente, arrastrando sus azules abrigos, pesados por el suelo del castillo.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Arthur, Merlin sabe que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Arthur no está en la habitación y Uther se dará cuenta de que su sirviente le ha mentido. Con pesada resignación, el joven sirviente abre la puerta y Uther pasa por al lado de él empujándolo contra la pared.

La lujosa habitación está vacía. Desordenada, sucia, con platos de comida que nadie se ha molestado en llevar a las cocinas, la cama sin hacer y las botas que Merlín debía limpiar y remendar esparcidas en el piso alfombrado.

"¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!" Vocifera Uther.

"¡Salió a cazar ésta mañana!" Admite Merlin ocultando su rostro con sus brazos levantados.

"Que se sepa" Murmura el rey del norte, con sorpresa y alegría malsana adornando sus palabras "Que en Camelot los sirvientes tienen la insubordinación como para mentirle a su rey sin miedo" Las palabras caen como ladrillos sobre los hombros de Merlin. Mentirle al rey, humillar al rey frente a un compañero regente y una potencial esposa para su hijo. En cualquier lugar eso se paga con la muerte.

* * *

Cuando Arthur llega en la tarde con tres conejos, dos pavos y una bolsa llena de esa pequeñas flores que Merlín siempre recoge cuando ambos salen a cazar. Hay una congregación de gente alrededor de una desnutrida figura encorvada en sí misma. Arthur se pregunta si su padre encontró a una bruja.

Su padre, como siempre. Observa al criminal con desdén desde su posición privilegiada en el palco del castillo. La gente no dice nada, nadie observa a la figura como suelen hacerlo cuando se trata de brujas y a medida que el príncipe camina hasta el centro del círculo, puede ver a algunos niños y mujeres llorando abiertamente. Alguien querido, alguien amado, piensa el príncipe culpable.

"¡Príncipe Arthur!" Grita Gwen corriendo hasta él, su rostro moreno sucio con lágrimas gruesas. "¡Mi príncipe, tiene que parar esto!" Arthur la ignora y continua caminando hasta la figura.

Y ahí, ensangrentado, con heridas abiertas adornando su espalda. Merlín se encuentra en el suelo, sollozando en silencio a los pies del verdugo que al ver a Arthur le regala un nuevo latigazo a su sirviente.

Esto despierta a Arthur de su estado de ensueño y antes de que el verdugo pueda lastimar otras vez a su amigo, el príncipe se agacha frente a él recibiendo el ataque y tratando de ahogar un gemido de dolor en su garganta.

La gente hace ruidos de sorpresa y Uther levanta la voz "¡Arthur!" Llama "¿Qué crees que haces?" Pregunta como si Arthur no hubiera hecho exactamente lo que él esperaba que hiciera. "Tu sirviente cometió el grave error de mentirle a su rey" Le explica "Ahora deberías estar presenciando su ejecución pero debido a tu extraño aprecio por el muchacho he decidido darle cincuenta latigazos por sus crímenes, por misericordia. Tú acabas de tomar la numero veintiuno."

"Entonces déjame tomar las últimas veintinueve" Súplica Arthur. "Él mintió por mi. Permíteme recibir mi castigo."

Uther lo observa con pálidos ojos clínicos "No" anuncia "Tu castigo será observar. Observar el dolor de tu sirviente y saber que tú lo has causado. Esto te ayudará a comprender, que cuando seas rey tus decisiones afectarán a tus súbditos. A tus seres amados."

El rey gesticula con las manos en su dirección y dos guardias se acercan para alejarlo y sostenerlo en su lugar. El verdugo levanta su látigo otra vez y Uther comienza a contar.

* * *

Al caer la noche, Merlin duerme sobre su pecho en su cama. Pues Arthur jamas permitiría que Merlín descansara en su dura y áspera cama después del castigo que tuvo que soportar. En cambio, las suaves sedas y plumas de la cama del príncipe deben sentirse como una nube. Y eso es exactamente lo que Arthur necesita que sienta.

Aunque sea a través de la bruma de las hierbas que Gaius le dio para que durmiera a pesar del dolor.

Arthur no duerme en toda la noche. En cambio, se sienta junto a la cama, limpiando las heridas en la espalda de su compañero, la única persona que lo ve más allá de su título. Presionando su palma en la nuca sudorosa y asegurándose a sí mismo que Merlín está vivo.

Respirando.

* * *

 **Bueno, terminó. Lamento haber lastimado a Merlin a veces las cosas se me escapan. Pero espero que les haya gustado y los reviews son siempre bienvenidos.**


End file.
